


All That Matters

by KyattoShaku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 11:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17365328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyattoShaku/pseuds/KyattoShaku
Summary: Kaiba and Mokuba visit Kaibaland.





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smaragdbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/gifts).



Both of the Kaiba brothers visiting Kaibaland wasn’t exactly an unusual occurrence. Seto Kaiba in particular was protective of his pet project, and not content to leave oversight of the park to others. Slightly more unusual was the fact they weren’t there officially as owners, just visitors. Though Mokuba supposed that spending time in the park as a visitor would was just as important as everything else, to really get a feel for the park that couldn’t translate properly over video or reviews.

He was sure that if anyone wondered at why they were both there they’d come to that conclusion, after all it was a well known fact that Seto Kaiba didn’t lower himself to have fun like mere mortals did. There were a lot of well known facts about Seto Kaiba, and Mokuba was always a little smug at how wrong most of them were, even if he was grateful it too.

“Think you could win me that toy, nii-sama?” Mokuba asked, looking at one of the booths set up and lined with Duel Monster plush toys, including a few giant Blue Eyes White Dragons that properly towered above all the other.

“Which one do you want?” Seto asked, not pointing out that the games, like all park games except the Dueling machines, were slightly rigged. Or that if Mokuba truly wanted a plush toy he could have gotten an entire truckload of them directly from the supplier.

“You know which one,” Mokuba grinned up at him. It was nice, now and then, to at least pretend to be a normal pair out enjoying the park.

Seto made a soft sound of agreement, going to buy the three throws from the nervous looking employee running the booth.

Mokuba loved watching Seto like that, the way he would focus entirely as though it was something far more important than a silly carnival game, the absolute precision when he did move, all of it. Most people underestimated Seto, thinking he was all brains and no physical prowess. Mokuba knew better.

The game was difficult, but not impossible, and Mokuba never had any doubts that Seto would manage it.

“We have, uh, we have a winner! Pick any toy you like, sir,” the employee stammered, making Seto narrow his eyes.

“Don’t worry about it,” Mokuba murmured, tugging lightly on the edge of Seto’s coat to get his attention. He doubted the employee broke protocol for everyone, of course he’d worry about telling his boss that he could only pick from the small toys for the first win.

Seto didn’t say anything in reply, but he could feel some of the tension leave him as he pointed out one of the big Blue Eyes, forcing the employee to scramble to pull it down.

“Do you want me to carry it?” Seto asked, holding up the giant toy.

“Not a chance, it’s mine now,” Mokuba took it eagerly, hugging it close. It was nearly as tall as he was. He shifted his grip so he could carry it in one arm, reaching up to take Seto’s hand under the guise of tugging him to the next section of park.

As far as dates went, this one was nearly perfect. There was junk food to eat, rides to ride, and souvenirs to remember it by. And if no one else knew why they were really there then Mokuba didn’t care. They both knew and that was all that mattered.


End file.
